


Before, After, and In-Between

by IlluminateandRelate



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Thomas dies for short, after he gets shot in tdc film, dont be a twat about it, im sorry, post newts death, terribly sad things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlluminateandRelate/pseuds/IlluminateandRelate
Summary: A oneshot set after Newts death. Thomas dies in the berg after being shot by Janson and sees Newt.





	Before, After, and In-Between

_ Cold. _ Thomas felt unbearably cold. Perhaps it was the cold metal of the berg beneath him, perhaps it was the absence of the fiery heat that had been blistering his skin mere seconds ago, perhaps it was because he Thomas, was dying. The bullet lodged somewhere in his stomach sent out a sharp and slicing pain, hands were on him, lifting up his shirt, pressing against his wound. He wanted to cry out, to tell them to stop, that they were hurting him, but his brain and his mouth couldn't connect as if they were severed. Around him was a inky blackness, he swam through it like soup, unsure as to why he couldn't see, the thought that his eyes may be closed didn't occur to him.

Black, the blackness of pupils,  _ of Newts pupils.  _ Pupils that swelled with the virus, his expression wild and desolate as he spoke the words, “please Tommy please” breathed them actually. Thomas felt himself tugged into the darkness, through it, his body, his brain spiraling downwards as the pain slowly ebbed. He was dimly aware of surrounding shouts and cries, he could've sworn he heard a woman’s voice cry out “we’re losing him!” Before he fell entirely into the black abyss before him.

Thomas opened his eyes and immediately regretted it, light, so bright it hurt shone straight into his irises. He groaned and lifted a hand to shield the light before sitting up, the wave of dizziness he anticipated never hitting him. In fact he felt good- really good- his body was light, his brain clear. He looked down, in marvel at his own weightlessness.

Far away a shout followed by loud giggles rung out like music. He stood, surprisingly not wobbly on his two legs trying to figure out for the life of him where he was. Around him a large field grass stretched outward, the long blades swaying in the gentle breeze. The air was salty, and smelled of sea, something about it was so...peaceful.

“Tommy?” A voice spoke from behind him, a certain accented tone. Thomas heart stuttered a rapid beat as he whipped around to meet the pair of soft brown eyes.

“Newt?” Thomas asked, taking a slow step towards the other boy. His face was clear, skin smooth and unblemished from any wounds. The virus was gone, dark veins nowhere to be seen. Thomas felt his two legs stumble forward, breaking into a clumsy run as his brain rambled on at a thousand miles an hour because  _ Newt _ .

A sob broke from his chest as he sprinted across the soft dirt. Newt was ten feet, five feet, two feet away, Thomas crashed into him like a wave to the sand. He felt warm arms encircle his body as he fell into the embrace. It was tight, and suffocating, and so terribly beautiful. Something of a pain rippled through his chest, reaching from his heart to the blondes. But it was over all too soon.

Newt pushed him gently away, “you shouldn’t be here Tommy.”

“What do you mean?” He asked, Newts arms still holding his elbows.

“You know what I mean,” Newts gentle eyes hardened, the soft curvature of his lips forming a thin line.

Thomas looked away, he  _ did  _ know what Newt meant. Knew what had happened to him, knew he’d been shot, knew he was dying,  _ had died. _ He knew Newt wasn’t still alive.

“Tommy,” Newt spoke again, gentle fingers turning Thomas’s face to look back at him, “you have to go back, before it’s too late.”

An immediate protest rose in Thomas’s chest. He couldn't leave, not when Newt was here, he would never leave Newt again. His grip on the other boy tightened, “I can’t,” he spoke eyes welling up as he looked into those eyes, the eyes he never thought he’d see again.

“Tommy, you have to go back,  _ they need you _ .” Newt’s expression was hardened now, he pushed Thomas’s hand away.

Thomas felt as if he’d been punched in the gut, he looked into Newts eyes, helpless,  _ helpless,  _ he felt helpless. Like a child he pleaded with his eyes, desperation ravaging his body, burning through him like alcohol. “I won’t.” he whispered, the pressure of tears was cracking his meager facade of calm, threatening to spill over, to expose him.

“Don’t be a twat about it.” Newt said, repeating his words from just a week ago, “you’re going back Tommy. And you are going to live for me, you’re going to fall in love again, you’re going to have a few bloody annoying children, and you are going to be happy.” A stray tear slipped down Newts cheek. He took Thomas’s hand, “I’ll always be here, waiting.”

Thomas clasped a hand over his mouth, doubling downward as the sobs ripped free from him. He took a deep breath and looked up into the gentle sloping angles and lines that together composed the symphony of Newts face, “I love you.”

Newt bent down so he was eye level, leaning in to press his dry lips to Thomas’s tear stained ones, “I love you too.”

The world around faded to black, the brown of Newts eyes being the last thing to go. He felt himself falling, falling through the blackness once more.

 

***

When Thomas awoke he was met with the musky smell of smoke and sea.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to leave kudos and comment if you enjoyed! Also, constructive criticism is always welcomed (be nice).


End file.
